Lions of the Outlands
"Lions of the Outlands" is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of The Lion Guard. It aired on November 11, 2016. Official synopsis "When Jasiri asks the Lion Guard for help, they must choose whether to side with the hyenas or the lions. Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Jason Marsden, and Suzanne Pleshette reprise their roles from The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride as Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, and Zira, respectively." Plot summary While playing Baobab Ball, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, overhear a group of frantic antelope shouting about a hyena in the Pride Lands. Bunga attempts to confront the hyena until Kion recognizes her as his old friend, Jasiri, and questions her as to why she is in the Pride Lands. Jasiri admits that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation and sends Bunga to inform the rest of the Lion Guard of his location. Once in the Outlands, Jasiri admits that she had been afraid that Kion would not side against lions, but Kion points out that the lions likely do not know that Jasiri is good. Eventually, the two reach Jasiri's clan, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion greets Madoa and two hyena pups, but the young ones shy away from him. Madoa explains that they are afraid because of what they know about lions, and Jasiri adds that their fright is only reinforced by the lions who have stolen their watering hole. Back in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga arrives with Kion's message, but is distracted by a race between Fuli and Ono. After Fuli takes the victory, Ono wonders how he can fly faster next time. In the Outlands, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even. Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands, with Kovu hoping that he might see Kion's sister Kiara again. Kovu points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole. Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm. An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole. Once in private, Zira assures Kion that she is pleased to meet him, for it does not matter where they live, only that they are both lions. She and Kion then sing "Lions Over All", in which they argue over whether lions should rule the other animals or be benevolent to other creatures. After the song, Kion tells Zira that they have very different ideas about how lions should act. Meanwhile, Fuli beats Ono in another race through the Lair of the Lion Guard, and Ono refuses to race her again. Bunga asks Beshte and Rafiki if they will race Fuli instead, but they both refuse, with Rafiki wondering who would be foolish enough to challenge the fastest in the Pride Lands to a race. Just then, Rafiki notices that Kion is missing, and Bunga explains that Kion has gone into the Outlands with Jasiri to help deal with a pride of lions. Hearing this, Rafiki reacts in horror and informs the Lion Guard that Kion has encountered the Outsiders. He takes them to a wall of paintings and explains that Simba had banished the Outsiders to the Outlands after they had retained loyalties to Scar, Simba's evil uncle. Zira had insisted that her son, Kovu, be king since he was Scar's chosen heir, but Simba had asserted that Scar was not the true king. The two had engaged in a battle, and Simba had banished Zira and her followers to the Outlands after a crushing defeat. Rafiki warns the Lion Guard that there will be trouble if Zira finds out that Kion is Simba's son, and the team takes off to save their friend. Back in the Outlands, Kion insists that Zira tell him more about the Roar, but she deflects the question by asking whether he will side with hyenas or lions. Kion argues that he is on the side of the Circle of Life, which prompts Zira to note the similarities between Kion and his father, Simba. She leads Kion into a large pit and laments his decision to not side with lions. Suddenly, Kion realizes that he is surrounded by Zira's lionesses, and Zira explains that if he does not side with their pride, then he will never leave the Outlands. Bravely, Kion challenges Zira to call off her lionesses or else he will use the Roar of the Elders, but Zira points out that when Scar had used the Roar against his fellow lions, he had lost it. She then blames Simba for Scar's fall from the throne of the Pride Lands, and Kion yells that Scar had never been the true king. Furious, Zira orders an attack on Kion. However, just before the Outsiders can hurt him, Zira offers to forgive him if he will join her, and leaves him in the care of her pride while she goes to fetch her cubs. Meanwhile, Nuka loses patience waiting for Zira and tries to attack Jasiri. When Kovu steps in the way to mediate, Jasiri comments that whatever game Nuka wants to play, she can play better. Antagonized, Nuka moves forward to attack, but is called off by Zira. She explains to Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, which prompts Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole. Back in the pit, Kion tries to reason with the lionesses, then launches a surprise attack. He nearly makes it to the exit before he is pinned down by the Outsiders, who tell him to wait until Zira has returned. Across the Outlands, Jasiri encounters the Lion Guard and informs them that Kion has joined forces with Zira and her family. A shocked Lion Guard insists that Kion would never be a part of Zira's family, and Jasiri berates herself for having believed Zira's lies. As Kion continues to fend off the Outsiders, Zira arrives and mocks him for being unable to use his Roar. A befuddled Kovu questions his mother as to what is going on and wonders why they cannot be friends with Kion. Zira counters that Kion has left her no choice, for he has sided with Jasiri and her clan over the Outsiders. Nuka asks whether they should be afraid of Kion's Roar, but Zira explains that he cannot use his powers without losing them forever. Encouraged by Kion's weakness, Nuka tries to attack him, but is fended off by Kion. Zira warns Kion that this is his last chance to join her, but just then, Kion catches sight of Ono hovering over the pit. Filled with renewed confidence, he yells out the start of the Lion Guard's catchphrase, which is completed by his team as they rush into the pit. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri fend off the Outsiders and corner them against a wall of the pit. Realizing that this is Kion's team, Zira mocks the Lion Guard for only having one lion and rallies her lionesses with a cry that they outnumber their enemies. Bunga urges Kion to use his Roar, but Kion worries that he will lose the Roar as Scar did for using it against other lions. Despite Kion's fears, Bunga insists that Scar did not lose his Roar because he used it against other lions, but because he used it for evil. Sensing Kion's change of heart, Zira claims that she knows the Roar's powers better and that Kion must listen to her. Kion, however, is not swayed and tells her that she is not welcome in the Pride Lands so long as he is around. As Kion steps forward menacingly, Kovu begins to back away slowly and ducks down just in time to avoid the Roar. The force of the Roar blasts Zira and the other Outsiders out of the pit, and Kovu scrambles to catch up with them. Back at the watering hole, Madoa admits that she is glad Jasiri has Kion for a friend. Just then, the two young hyena pups run up to Kion, who asks them if they are still scared of him. The two pups race away and hide, prompting laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. Jasiri then tells Kion to take it as a compliment, for he is rather fierce. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Khary Payton as Rafiki Guest Starring * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Nika Futterman as Zira * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Erica Luttrell as Lioness * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Fiona Hart as Wema Appearances Trivia * The episode's initial press release incorrectly cited Zira's deceased voice actress, Suzanne Pleshette, as reprising her role. * The episode creates a slight inconsistency with The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. In the episode, Kovu mentions having met Kiara earlier. However, at the end of the episode, Kion blasts the Outsiders into the termite-infested portion of the Outlands, and Zira implies that they have yet to settle there. This is not true, as the Outsiders are already living there when Kovu meets Kiara. *This episode contains several references to The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Media The Lion Guard - "Lions of the Outlands" 720p trailer|A preview for "Lions of the Outlands" Lion Guard LIONS OF THE OUTLANDS PREVIEW|A preview for "Lions of the Outlands" Lion Guard Nuka & Vitani Voice Actor Interview|An interview with Andy Dick (Nuka) and Lacey Chabert (Vitani) Lions of the Outlands - Jasiri's Clan|Kion meets Jasiri's clan Lion Guard Meet Kovu, Nuka, Vitani & Zira! Lions of the Outlands HD Clip|Kion meets the Outsiders The Lion Guard- Lions Over All|The "Lions Over All" musical sequence Lion Guard Zira's Story Lions of the Outlands HD Clip|Rafiki tells the story of the Outsiders Lion Guard Zira traps Kion clip in (HD)|Zira traps Kion Lion Guard Lions of the Outlands Ending - Kion VS Zira & the Outsiders! HD Clip|The Lion Guard faces off with the Outsiders References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 1